An image sound annotation system including an image capture device having an input-output port which receives a secure digital memory card including an image audio annotation program which can be used with an audio capture device to store an image file in association with a audio file in a memory element for subsequent retrieval and display of an image associated with the image file with concurrent playback of the sound associated with the audio file.
Conventional document scanners do not have sound recording capability. The user must initially scan documents such as photographs and save the resulting images as discrete image files. Subsequently, additional steps by the user are required to edit the image files or to prepare a slide show with discrete image editing software. Additional steps by the user must then be taken to overlay sound (music, sound effects, or voice-over) for association with the image for presentation. Typically because the steps in the conventional process are disjoint and spread over a substantial period of time, the persons, devices, or environments having knowledge of or associated with the photographs or documents scanned will not be available to provide oral descriptions or the contemporaneous background sounds or environmental cues relating to the images.
Accordingly, there is a long felt need for a scanner which allows a user to scan a document to obtain an image file and contemporaneous capture sound as an associated audio file which can be stored in a memory element and which allows retrieval for display of the image associated with the image file and concurrent playback of the sound associated with the audio file.
Conventional cameras append captured images with date and time stamps or geotags to provide date, time geographic coordinate location information relating to the image; however, conventional cameras may not have sound recording capability to associate the image date and image location with the experience of the photographer taking the image.
Conventional video capture devices in video operation mode produce an image of lesser quality than still images produced by scanners or cameras. Additionally, in video mode, large amounts of memory may be required to save both an image file and an audio file.
Additionally, conventional image capture devices are often taken on a trip, the user takes photographs or scans photographs or documents during the trip but does not sort out the images, travel description notes, and memorabilia (items that can be scanned such as tickets, menus, tour brochures, and regional maps) until the user returns home. It may be a problem for the user taking an image whether by scanning or by camera to remember the circumstances occurring during scanning or photographing because there is no sound annotation, which may be used to explain the images. Nor is there a way to enhance the recollection of the experience associated with the image.
There would be a substantial advantage in associating an audio annotation substantially concurrent to capturing the image to provide an oral description, background sounds, environmental cues, or other audio information relating to the image. As illustrative examples, the audio annotation relating to an image might include background sound of steel-drum music from a Caribbean cruise band, birds singing, crowd noise at an athletic event, rushing stream, or laughter over a shared story. The audio annotation can enhance the memory of an experience even more so than conventional voice over.
The instant invention provides an image sound annotation system which provides substantial advantages and overcomes in whole or in part certain of the forgoing disadvantages of conventional image capture and audio capture devices and methods.